Fateful Day
by moonlite93
Summary: While Sesshomaru takes Rin to the zoo he recalls when they first met. very first one-shot!


**ok you guys. this is my very first one-shot haha I actually had this come to mind so I wrote it. I'm struggling a little writing my story wilting flower. I hope this helps bring me back to what I was feeling haha. please enjoy this! ^_^ please review I enjoy every one of them. **

'We just got here and it's already hell' Sesshomaru thought as they walked through the entrance to the Tokyo Zoo.

Rin was upset because he has been at work so much lately working on an important project and is sad to admit he neglected her.

Having adopted an 8 year old was such a huge responsibility as well as a huge shock on everyone including him. The strongest of demons who hated humans with the most hatred one can only imagine adopted a human girl. He never reacts on impulse, but he couldn't help it. His thoughts ended up going to that faithful day.

***flashback***

Sesshomaru was walking home from work to cool off a bit having had yet another argument with his half brother Inuyasha. 'That baka thinks he can just go and try to merge with Onigumo Corporation without my consent first. Next time I see him I'll rip out his tongue and stick my foot so far up his ass!' you could feel his aura from a mile away. Everyone stayed clear of his path. Well almost everyone.

When we went to turn a corner he felt something bounce off his leg and heard a small "omf!" When we looked down there she was, a small little girl with huge brown eyes that looked so innocent and pure but also had fear in them as well.

"Hey! Get back here you little brat!" coming down the street was a women with long straight black hair and set of straight cut bangs. She had on faded blue jeans and a black shirt.

The little girl then hid behind him and hugged his leg. He then heard a small whimper come from her. For some reason he felt the need to protect her. Just then the women stopped in front of him huffing, trying to gasp for air. "thank…huff.. you…huff… lets…huff…go… Rin."

The little girl in then grasped his leg even tighter and shook her head violently, causing her to get rather dizzy. Now Sesshomaru, if she were any other child, would have tried to kick her off and kept on his way, but he couldn't. There was something about her. He looked down at her behind his leg and she stared at him with pleading eyes.

"go with your mother" was all he said to her.

"what?! Oh no, she isn't my daughter. She just likes to run off every now and then, she lives in an orphanage."

"so you refer to all of the kids as.. brats?" he asked rasing an eyebrow at her.

"oh no, it's just been a rough day. That's all sir. It must have just slipped my mouth." She tried with a fake smile.

"do you want to go back with her?" Sesshomaru turned and asked Rin.

"oh don't even bother sir, she is a mute. She doesn't answer anyone."

And to everyone's surprise they hear a small, "no" the women, looked shocked. Her eyes were about to pop out of her sockets when she spoke again. "I don't like lady Kikyo. She is mean."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what the next thing out of his mouth was. "how about you come live with me?" after he said that he felt as if he had just lost his left arm or something when he ask ed such a foreign thing before.

After he said that, he could see the look in Rin's eyes. They had this sparkle that put stars to shame and the biggest smile he thought for sure her face was going to break in half.

"she once again shook her head violently only this time it was a nod.

"good, now Ms. Kikyo, show me to proper paper work to fill out so I may take her this afternoon. "

One hour later and he was an adoptive father. Rin had not spent much time packing her things. She didn't really have any friends so there was no one to say goodbye to.

***end flashback***

Sesshomaru was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he watched Rin jump on top of Jakens head to get a better view of the giraffes. She wanted to pet them, but they were so high up so she somehow managed to jump on poor Jakens head. Sesshomaru then turned his head for 2 seconds and then heard Rin screaming with happiness while Jaken sounded as if he was going to have a heart attack. When Sesshomaru turned around his eyes bulged, there was Rin riding on top of the giraffe as if it were a ride at the carnival.

"WEEEEEEEEE! LOOK AT ME MASTER JAKEN!"

Fear was an understatement as compared to what he felt when Sesshomaru glared at him for letting Rin somehow get on the giraffe. It was pure terror, Sesshomaru then jumped up and grabbed Rin by waist like a football at his side and set her down on the floor. Sesshomaru then turned and glared at Jaken, his last thoughts before he black out were, "I think I just shortened my life by a hundred years"

Rin was still giggling even when she saw that Sesshomaru had thrown a rock at Jaken's head.

"lets do that again Lord Sesshomaru!"

"no" was all he replied and he smile faltered a bit, but not completely.

she then smiled and said "ok"

What a dy that was at the park, he had to get her out of the alligator pits, getting carried by a giant bird, an anaconda around her small torso, riding the back of an elephant and on and on and on!

Later that afternoon on the car ride home, Rin fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face. when they got home he carried her into her room and laid her in her bed. Just as he was about to walk away from her he heard a small voice say, "I love you Lord Sesshomaru" he couldn't help but feel a small grace of a smile form o his lips. He then bent down and kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you too Rin"

As he headed out the door and turned out the lights, he couldn't help but feel glad that he had gotten into that fight with Inuyasha. If not for that then he never would have met his little Rin.


End file.
